Blaineley
Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran is a television host, formerly of Celebrity Manhunt, and later Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. She was one of the three newcomers to the series in Total Drama World Tour by accidentally winning the "second-chance" challenge in Aftermath Aftermayhem, and became a contestant on the season after debuting in Niagara Brawls. She also makes a cameo appearance in a Total Drama All-Stars exclusive clip. Personality Blaineley is obsessed with gossip and fame. She will do anything to obtain a "juicy" story and doesn't hold any interest in topics that couldn't start a scandal. While hosting Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley seems friendly enough, albeit impatient. However, her actual personality is shown when she transfers to the Total Drama Aftermath show. She is conceited, mean, and it doesn't take long for the contestants to take a disliking to her. As seen in Niagara Brawls, she will fake sadness if it means earning more fans. Given that she was the original choice to host Total Drama above Chris, she is apparently considered very good at what she does. Blaineley has many disgusting secrets which contrast immensely to her public image; even her name is fake. Trivia *Blaineley is the only Total Drama World Tour newcomer to: **Not lose any of her hair at the end of the season. **Take the Drop of Shame. **Become an aftermath guest. **Not be a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars. *Blaineley is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. **In Alejandro and Blaineley's cases, it is possible they do not even have tapes, given their individual conditions of entry into the show. *Blaineley, along with Eva, Katie, and Sadie, is one of the only four contestants from the first three seasons to compete in only one season. **Of these four, Blaineley has the lowest amount of participation, with only two episodes. ***She is tied with Leonard for the second-lowest amount of participation overall, both ahead of Staci and Beardo, with one episode each. ***She is the only one of these four to have reached the merge at some point. *Blaineley is the only contestant in Total Drama history who is not under eighteen when she debuts. *She is the first contestant in the series to debut in the game at the start of a merge. **Thus, as a result, she is the only contestant in the series to have never been on a team. *Blaineley is one of only four contestants to ever have an alliance with a staff member, with the others being DJ, Owen, and Ezekiel. **She is also the second contestant to align with Chef, the other being DJ. **She is the only female to accomplish this feat. *It was confirmed in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon that Blaineley was fired from Celebrity Manhunt for unknown reasons. *She is the second contestant to debut midway through a season, the other being Courtney. **Coincidentally, they were eliminated together in Total Drama World Tour. *Blaineley is one five contestants to be known by their nickname, the others being DJ, B, Lightning, and Samey. *Blaineley has lost two of her jobs over the course of the show; her job at Celebrity Manhunt and her job as the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath co-host. *She revealed in Niagara Brawls that she had been nominated for a Gemmie, but for what exactly she was nominated is currently unknown. *In Niagara Brawls, Chris revealed Blaineley's weight, which is ninety pounds. **However, this contradicts Geoff's depiction of an overweight Blaineley in Aftermath Aftermayhem. *Blaineley is revealed to have hair extensions, in Niagara Brawls, when Sierra pulls on her hair. *As stated by Blaineley in Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley was Total Drama's first choice for the position of host, but she refused the job. *Coincidentally, as Blaineley was a host of Celebrity Manhunt, her voice actress, Carla Collins, is also a television host. *Blaineley is the only contestant to never appear in any of the opening sequences. *Blaineley is the only contestant who doesn't have a designated label. *Blaineley is the only contestant from the first three seasons to not make a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **However, she is one of four people to cameo in Total Drama All-Stars (although her cameo was through an exclusive clip, not the actual season). *Blaineley is the only contestant from the first five seasons to have never visited Camp Wawanakwa. Gallery BlaineleySmirk.png Bruno and blaineley.png Manhunt3.png Category:Total Drama characters Category:Fame Hungry Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Divas Category:Hungry Characters Category:Egotist Category:Blue eyes